


Day 10: With Animal Ears

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [10]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dreams, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash has a strange dream...





	Day 10: With Animal Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I finished today's oneshot early!!! Hooray! Enjoy!

Ash rolls over in bed, groaning as the light hits his face.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Eiji singsongs. Ash grumbles, his eyes still closed. Eiji frowns and then smiles as he pulls the blankets off of Ash. Ash clings to the blankets, but he's still half asleep, so Eiji manages to pull them off without too much of a struggle. Ash curls up into himself, trying conserve his warmth.

"It's cold," Ash whines, dragging out the 'o' in cold. He was wearing nothing but his black boxers. His golden hair was fanned out on his pillow.

"It's 10:00 A.M., Ash," Eiji says, hands on his hips. "Getting up later than that is unacceptable."

"Getting up before noon is unacceptable," Ash grumbles into his pillow. A beat of silence passes before Ash suddenly feels something furry and sleek brush his arm.

The sensation makes Ash jump and he opens his eyes to see Eiji standing over him beside the bed, except there were two fuzzy, black, triangles poking out of his head and a long, fuzzy tail swishing behind him. Are those ears and a tail...?

Eiji's cat ears twitch as he speaks. "Ash, if you don't get up, I'm going to make you eat natto for breakfast."

"C'mere," Ash says, grabbing Eiji's long sleeve shirt and pulling him down onto the bed.

"Ash," Eiji whines as pulls him closer. Ash wraps his arms around Eiji, holding him tight. Eiji instinctively scoots closer to Ash, resting his head on Ash's chest. Eiji's black ears tickle Ash's neck. Ash reaches one hand up to Eiji's head and scratches behind one of his cat ears. The fur is soft and sleek, and Eiji purrs as Ash scratches, his ears twitching more. Ash stops scratching Eiji and drags his hand down Eiji's back all the way to his tail. He pets Eiji's tail, enjoying the sensation of the soft fur.

Suddenly, Ash wakes up in a cold sweat. He sits up, his eyes wide, the jade irises trembling. He looks over to Eiji, who's still asleep beside him, no cat ears to be found on top of Eiji's head. Ash looks under the blanket to double check there wasn't a tail jutting out of Eiji's lower back.

There was no tail.

Ash lets out a sigh of relief. He holds his head in his hands as he questions his entire existence because of the dream.

_Am I a furry???_

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
